The Devil's Rose
by ForeverInUrArms
Summary: “Well, you would have a bit of an attitude as well if someone stole you from your home, locked you up in a house and never let you come out for the rest of your life.” DracoGinny. Just doing this so I can be let on to Portkey.org. Good trial run!
1. Haunted

The Devil's Rose 

A Fan Fiction Written By: ForeverInUrArms

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One 

Haunted

Eighteen. Eighteen birthday candles alight on top of her luscious chocolate fudge cake. Eighteen pinches in the shoulder from her older brothers. Eighteen pieces of cake that she had to try to eat in less that eighteen seconds.

But zero birthday gifts sitting upon her lap just itching to be opened.

Ginny hated being poor. If it was up to her, she would at least have two Galleons to rub together, but she didn't even have that. It wasn't like she was a spoiled little brat and had to have everything at every moment of the day, but she just asked for ONE thing.

Just one.

All she wanted this year was a little calico kitten. She admired Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, and she had always wanted a kitten of her own. Her parents PROMISED her that this year, she would be able to have a cat of her own.

But they forgot.

She got her favorite kind of birthday cake; she got the yearly pinches and the contest to eat as much cake as you can in such and such seconds.

Yet…the one gift she asked for was thrown in the dust.

As she sat on her bed staring into the rain and letting the tears fall down upon her cheeks, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" She quickly wiped her eyes and made herself presentable.

"Ginny?" It was Ron, holding a small wicker basket.

"Ron? Why…why do you have a wicker basket?" The ribbon was even her favorite color, azure blue.

"Well…I thought since, well, Mum and Dad are a little tight on money this year, I would get you something. Fred and George helped me with the expenses, but I picked it out. It took me a LONG time to choose which one would be perfect, but in the end…"

As Ginny lifted the lid of the basket, two little eyes blinked back at her. It was her calico kitten that she had wanted all her life.

"I think it paid off."

Tears welled up once more in Ginny's eyes, but these were tears of happiness. "Oh, Ron…you can be a total jerk sometimes, but…you do have a few surprises hidden up your sleeves." She hugged her brother for the first time in four years.

"Thanks, Ginny. I…I missed your hugs a little…"

"I missed your hugs as well…" She smiled.

As this touching sibling moment was going on, someone was watching from the oak trees in front of the Burrow.

He had been sitting there for quite some time, actually. It was a rather eerie thing for the passerby to watch this young man sitting alone in a tree, staring into the window of the Burrow.

Of course, the people around them didn't really get a kick out of the fact that…well…_those_ kinds of people were living in that house.

(What I'm referring to is wizards and witches, if you didn't understand.)

He was still, unmoving, and had been for quite some time. More like three hours, in fact.

But…the real question lies in the fact that there was no reason why he sat in that tree…he just did.

His silver eyes were watering slightly from not blinking, but he never shut them for a moment, and he never tucked his shoulder-length, silver-blond hair from behind his ear. His hair was touching his lips and threatening to enter his mouth and leave a bitter and annoying taste upon his tongue, but he didn't care.

Draco Malfoy never cared.

Because no one cared for him.

Some would say that it was his upbringing, since his father was a very harsh and cruel man. But that wasn't it.

Others might make a mention that he was always a lonely child without any friends to play with. But that was not the reason either.

It was simply this: No one loved him. No one cared about what happened to him.

Yet, he loved someone so deeply, so truly, that he was to steal her from her home just to have her.

You see, it was the only way he could get at her.

It was the only way she would go with him…maybe not willingly, but she will be his.

Forever.

And ever.

And ever.

Until the day that the two of them die or if she runs away, she will be his.

So, as he watched from the tree, he noticed that she was holding a young cat close to her.

'Let her keep the cat,' His conscience softly spoke to him. 'She will miss it dearly and leave you for it if you don't let her keep it. That will be her only connection to her life before.'

He nodded, then sat still as stone once more, waiting for the perfect moment to spring his trap.

Ginny slowly let go of her brother, savoring the final moments of this rare and almost once in a lifetime event. "Thank you again…"

"What are you going to name your kitten?" Ron steered away from the topic of thanking, because he felt tears welling behind his eyes.

She looked down at the young calico, holding it in her arms as a mother would hold her child, and pondered that thought very carefully.

But as she was about to blurt out a name, her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a swishing cloak behind her.

Ginny really didn't think much of it, but as she saw her brother backing up against the door, she began to get a little nervous.

"Ron…what's the matter?"

"Ginny…BEHIND YOU!"

She quickly turned to see a small flash of sparkles flying at her. As they hit her in the chest, she felt a wave of excruciating pain and she fell to the ground. She saw no more.

The devil had his catch. And he quickly took Ginny, still clutching her young kitten to her chest, away with him, leaving a single red rose in her place.


	2. Now and Then

The Devil's Rose

A Fan Fiction Written By: ForeverInUrArms

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Chapter Two 

Now and Then

Ginny awoke to find herself in a small, dungeon-like room with stone walls, stone floors, and no lighting whatsoever. She could barely make out a stick over on a wall about a half a mile as the crow flies, but that was not lit.

She looked around, patting herself down to see if there were any scratches, bruises, or anything. All she could find was a small bruise on her left thigh, but that was to be expected. Besides, she was probably very forcefully thrown into this…prison cell.

"Hello? Is…is anyone there?"

A small mew in close vicinity told her that her little kitten was here with her. That was one plus in this horrid situation.

"Come here…ugh…name…" She thought quickly back to the moment that everything in her life was brought to a crashing halt…the moment she had thought of a name for her little kitten.

"Aha…Come here, Patches!"

The little kitten didn't move. Apparently she didn't really like that name.

"Rose!"

Still no movement.

"Emerald?"

Nothing.

"Lily?"

The little kitten pounced into her lap and licked her fingers happily. Ginny smiled. "Lily it is then. You do look a bit like a Lily…must have been your name before you came to me. Well, we will have to get you a little James, don't you think?"

Lily purred softly, but that was short lived. Her fur stood up on end and she began to hiss very loudly.

"What is it, Lily? What's the matter, there?"

"Hello, Ginny."

A man's voice echoed through the room from where she pictured was a door…or at least a window.

"Um…hello?" She trembled slightly.

"I see I didn't kill you in the process of knocking you out, taking you to live here and then leaving you to your own devices. Good!" He turned the handle on the door, the sound of wood snapping rather fiercely echoed just as his voice had, then he, she supposed, stepped into the room.

"Who…who are you?"

The man laughed evilly, much like she thought the devil sounded. "You don't remember me? Don't you remember how I used to torment your brother? Weasel I think is what I called him. I used to make fun of Hermione a lot as well…as well as your former boyfriend, Harry Potter. That was a horrible breakup for you, wasn't it?" His grin, if she could see it, was so devilish, it would rival Satan himself.

"Don't speak to me like you know how I feel…_Malfoy_." She spat his name out like she was trying to get rid of a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Lord Draco Malfoy, at your service." He bowed rather majestically. "I am the Lord of Malfoy Manor, and I do think you should treat me with respect, you little Mudblood."

She looked at him with an expression that, if looks could kill, it would send him to hell and back. "Look who's talking, Malfoy."

"Ah ah ah…I am your master now. You must treat me with the utmost respect and dignity."

"Master? Just because you abducted me on my eighteenth birthday and brought me to your so-called wonderful mansion, now you have control over me? Just for the record, why do you want me anyway? I'm just a Weasley. A poor, small, redheaded girl who has no money to give you. Why do you want me?"

Malfoy was silent. "That is something I cannot tell you at this moment." He looked away for a moment, and then came back. " Do you wish to see where you will be staying for your time here?"

"You mean…I don't have to stay down here?"

"You want to? I may have to lock you down here a few times because of bad behavior, but…other than that, you will be in the room that I will be showing you in a moment."

Ginny nodded, then got to her feet, letting Lily follow behind her. "Lead the way…_Master_."

"You sound so bitter whilst saying Master? Get used to it, bitch. That's what you will be calling me for the rest of your life."

She shuddered slightly, but kept walking behind her. Lily gently pushed her small head against Ginny's leg, but Ginny ignored it. She could not show that she was upset around Draco Malfoy.

That would mean another day in that rancid…prison cell.

Tears began to start falling down her cheeks as she walked, but she didn't care if he saw. She really didn't care what happened to her at this point. Her life was ruined as of now.

Living under a master.

Being inside the Malfoy Manor for longer than a few moments.

And having to respect the worst person on the face of the earth.

That just made her sick to her stomach.

Very sick to her stomach, in fact.

Draco kept walking, hearing a small sniff behind him every once and awhile. He didn't mean to make her cry…he didn't like to see her cry. But he had to do something to make her see that she could not just run rampant around his house.

At last, he found the room he was searching for. "This is your room." He stopped in front of the door and let Ginny compose herself before she went before him.

"May I go inside?"

"You may. Dinner will be in one hour. I will come get you when it is time to eat."

"Thank you, Master. You are too kind."

"I do not like this attitude of yours."

"Well, you would have a bit of an attitude as well if someone stole you from your home, locked you up in a house and never let you come out for the rest of your life."

Draco stopped, but he did not reply to her bitter statement. He watched her walk into her room and sit down upon her bed, the tears falling once more. As he slowly shut the door, he began to softly cry himself.

Maybe she would be the one to save him.

Maybe…just maybe…she would change his ways.


End file.
